Amigos
by VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki
Summary: Un mini-fic sobre una de las tantísimas aventuras de los Merodeadores, sus juegos, sus travesuras y sus risas... Amigos


_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Los Merodeadores" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

**Todo el potterverso pertenece a Rowling**

_**-. Amigos .-**_

– ¡James! –exclamó Sirius, tirándole una almohada– ¡no sigas durmiendo! Pomfrey se llevó a Lunático hace como una hora, si no vamos ya, nos quedará menos tiempo.

Cornamenta, con los ojos entrecerrados, se levantó de la cama y, aún en pijama, se colocó una capa sobre los hombros, ya que hacía algo de frío, y a continuación sacó de su baúl la capa de invisibilidad.

– ¡Peter! –dijo Sirius, dirigiéndose hacia el baño– ¿te has quedado dormido en el inodoro o qué?

Colagusano abrió la puerta del baño, y sin tardar un segundo, se transformó en rata.

–Ve a vigilar –murmuró James, medio dormido, medio despierto–, nosotros te seguiremos con la capa. –éste y Canuto se taparon con la capa de invisibilidad.

Sirius abrió la puerta del dormitorio– y esta vez, no vamos a poder tirar una bomba fétida en el pasillo de los Slytherin.

James bufó, Sirius trató de contener la risa mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Con todo el sigilo del que fueron capaces, abrieron la puerta del retrato y pasaron por el agujero hacia el pasillo. James abrió el mapa del merodeador y pronunció: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". Por suerte, esta noche no tardaron tanto en cruzar el castillo para llegar hasta la puerta que daba a los jardines.

Rápidamente, Colagusano corrió hasta las raíces del árbol para inmovilizarlo. Allí, James y Sirius guardaron el mapa e hicieron un bollo con la capa. Sin perder un minuto, entraron en el hueco que los guiaba hacia lo que ellos llamaban "su genial-fantástica-fabulosa-extremadamente-guay casa para-hacer-lo-que-uno-quiera".

Cruzaron casi corriendo todo el túnel hacia la escalera, la que subieron para llegar a una sala llena de polvo (pero a ellos no les importaba, es más, decían que así era todavía mejor). Sirius y James cruzaron una mirada divertida, y se transformaron rápidamente en dos animales bastante grandes.

Antes de que pudieran hacer otro movimiento, un gruñido les llegó desde la otra punta de la casa. Canuto corrió hacia su amigo, con Cornamenta y Colagusano siguiéndole.

Lunático salió de la oscuridad y amagó con saltar sobre Canuto. Cornamenta se colocó frente al licántropo y lo paró. Éstos comenzaron a empujarse, dando vueltas por la sala. Si es que los perros pueden reírse, ese perro sí lo hizo. Colagusano trepó por el cogote de Cornamenta y se paseó por sus cuernos, colgándose de la cola, y haciendo que Sirius emitiese un sonido extraño, parecido a las arcadas de un gato, y a la risa del público en los programas de TV.

Lunático, que aún actuaba bajo los efectos de su licantropía, dejó de luchar con Cornamenta, para observar sorprendido cómo Colagusano se mecía de un lado al otro, mientras el ciervo reía de una forma casi tan particular como la de Canuto.

El licántropo miró extrañado a los tres animales, y como una de las pocas veces en su vida mientras estaba transformado, su mente pareció relajarse, y por fin pudo pensar con su propia voz, la voz de Remus, diciendo "esos tres locos son mis mejores amigos", para luego unirse a las extrañas risas que hacían Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro se despertaron con aspecto de humanos. Los chicos se encontraban acostados en el suelo de la polvorienta casa.

Peter se levantó y estiró las piernas. Remus también se levantó y se apresuró en quitar el polvo de su capa, mientras James y Sirius se reían, recordando lo que habían hecho aquella noche.

Cuando acordaron que estaban a tiempo de desayunar antes de ir a clase, los cuatro se miraron con una sonrisa, pensando en cómo se divertían, sin importar el "pequeño problema peludo" de Remus. Porque los cuatro eran amigos, sin importar nada, ya que la amistad era lo más importante.

Se dirigieron hacia el túnel, bromeando sobre sus locuras, con una palabra resonando en su mente…

_Amigos_.


End file.
